YuGiOH! Randomness is fun
by SaturnMax
Summary: It is just randomness. I have Gods in it from Stargate SG1, but if you don't know anything about SG1 it's fine. It is only the Gods that matter. And now for chapter 3 I have added some of the cast of Shaman King. But hey if you don't know that programme d
1. Meet the God's

SaturnMax: I do not own anything.

Yami: Apart from her soul…

Malik: Which I promised not to try and send to the Shadow realm.

SM: Haven't I got the little psychopath well trained.

Yugi: Can I have my Yami back?

SM: No because I need him for my disclaimer.

Yugi: Ok.

Yami: SaturnMax does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Any Egyptian Gods and the cast of Stargate SG1.

SM: Thank you.

* * *

Random place

* * *

Yugi: Where's my yami? 

(SM: Sorry here he is Yugi. (Returns Yami and Malik to rightful places.))

Yugi: Thank you.

Tristan: I hate Joey.

Tea: That is random.

Pegasus: I want my millennium eye back.

Bakura: I will never return it.

One of the big guys dressed in black comes out of the shadows and tips Bakura upside-down making the millennium eye fell out, Pegasus picked it up and ran away laughing, along with wallets and crowbars.

Yami: Where did you get the crowbar?

Bakura: (Still the wrong way up) I took it from a supple store.

Malik: I want to talk.

Joey: So do I. Wait I just did, hurray.

Bakura: (His face gone red from blood building in his head.) You have my millennium ring don't you Malik?

Malik: No technically Marik has it.

Marik: Liar. You have it.

Bakura: Whoever has it give it back!

Malik, Marik: NO!

The dudes drop Bakura and go after Malik and Marik. In a short while Bakura had his Ring on and Malik and Marik were in a heap on the floor.

Malik: Oh, Anubis why have you left me.

Suddenly a dark clad figure emerged from a shining light.

Figure: I am Anubis.

Everyone: Cool.

Anubis: I know.

Yami: So where have you been?

Malik: Why didn't you help me?

Bakura: What have you been doing?

Anubis: I didn't come earlier because I have been trying to destroy SG1.

Yugi: What's SG1?

Anubis: A military team hired by the US government to travel to new worlds by the means of a Stargate, which is this big circular thing that has a blue thing in the middle that looks like a puddle.

Marik: What stopping you from destroying them?

Joey: I've seen that show. Aren't you an evil bloke trying to take over the earth and if you do your going to make all humans slaves?

Anubis: Point being?

(SM: I always say that.)

Tristan: How can you Egyptians pray to this guy?

Yami, Malik & Bakura: We're not humans.

Tea: They have got a point.

Yugi: So why cant you win?

Anubis: The others keep getting in my way.

Three more figures came out of a light.

Anubis: This is Ra, Osiris and Baal.

Everyone: Hi.

Baal: I'm crazy.

Ra: I am in the movie.

Anubis: I am in a movie too.

Yami & Yugi: But you lost.

(SM: Only guessing. I haven't seen the movie I'm only guessing Anubis lost; otherwise there wouldn't be the Waking the Dragon series.)

Osiris: Go and kill SG1.

Ra: Yeah cos they killed me!

Baal: I'm the bad guy at the moment.

Anubis: I'm more of a bad guy then you would ever be. And I was the closest to destroying them.

Osiris: Yeah but Daniel Jackson nearly destroyed you.

Ra: Loser.

Baal: I have your system lord section.

Anubis: Leave me alone.

Osiris: Go kill SG1.

Malik: Tell me their names and I'll send their souls to the shadow realm.

Bakura: No! I want to send them to the shadow realm.

Yami: Neither of you are going to send them to the shadow realm because I am.

Malik: I will because I am evil.

Bakura: No I will because I am a tomb robber.

Yami: I am a pharaoh so I outrank both of you.

Ra: Their names are as follows; Jack O'Neal, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson and Tealc.

Malik, Bakura & Yami: I will get them.

Yugi: No you're not Yami!

Yami: Mean.

Malik & Bakura: Poor Pharaoh.

Malik and Bakura run of clutching their millennium items and dreaming of pleasing the Gods.

Ra, Anubis, Osiris and Baal disappeared laughing.

Yami: I wanted to go too.

Yugi: Tough luck.

* * *

With SaturnMax

* * *

SM: I am weird. 

Yami: Evil people have all the fun.

Malik & Bakura: Don't we just.

SM: Read and Review means you read and then Review which is what you should do now.

Yami, Malik & Bakura: Do as she says! Read and Review!

SM: Bye. R&R


	2. SG1's meets the dudes with bad haircuts

SaturnMax: Isn't it just great when I update.

Yami: Whatever you say.

Yugi: He's still upset that I didn't let him go and destroy people.

Kaiba: Why wasn't I in your other chapter?

SM: Because you were babysitting Mokuba.

Mokuba: I don't need babysitting.

Kaiba: Shut up kid.

Yami: You're mean to your own brother. How sad.

SM: Can someone just say the disclaimer already.

Mokuba: I will. SaturnMax does not own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Egyptian gods and/or the cast of SG1.

SM: Thank you Mokuba. R&R. By the way I will call the Bakura I had in my last chapter YBakura because he is the Yami form.

* * *

Another random place.

* * *

Pegasus: I have the all powerful millennium eye! Hahahaha. 

Kaiba: Crazy loon.

Mokuba: Don't provoke him, Seto.

Pegasus: I'm not crazy Kaiba boy, I'm just misunderstood.

Kaiba: No one cares, loser.

Yugi: Where are Malik and Yami Bakura?

Yami: Probably having fun doing the Gods biding.

Malik and Yami Bakura come in with four bodies in tow. Yami glared at their smiling faces.

Malik: We decided since you couldn't come with us, pharaoh, that we will bring them here.

YBakura: You can help us destroy these humans for the Gods if you give us the millennium puzzle.

Yami: Never. And even if I wanted to, it's Yugi's and I would disappear without it.

Kaiba: Who cares if you disappear? But you are not going to start destroying people in front of my little brother.

The four bodies started groaning and moving.

Malik: The Gods sacrifices are awakening.

Yami: Suck up.

Sam: What are we doing here?

Jack: The last thing I remember was that two people with terrible hair cuts were running at us and screaming about the Gods.

YBakura: Shut up mortals. And we do not have terrible hair cuts.

Yami: Yes you do.

Malik: Talk about yourself porcupine head.

Teal'c: I am under the opinion that you all have very strange hair.

Yugi: It isn't that bad is it?

Yami: I like it.

Malik: You don't get much of a choice.

Yami: True.

Daniel: This is weird.

Jack: Worst then dieing twice in four episodes.

Daniel: I didn't say anything about my dieing habits.

Jack: You just want attention.

Sam: Jack's right you do tend to die a lot.

Kaiba: Their worst then Yugi. They just keep on rambling.

Mokuba: I like Yugi.

Yugi: Thanks Mokuba.

Sam: What are we doing here?

YBakura: You are an offering to the Gods.

Malik: We must kill you to please the Gods.

Marik and Bakura (not the yami) walks in and glares at their Yami's.

Marik: You will not be sacrificing anyone.

Yugi: Why didn't you stop him form getting them, like I did.

Yami: Fun sucker.

Bakura: We are taking you both home.

YBakura: Try and stop me from pleasing the Gods and you will be an offering to.

Mokuba: Seto I think something bad is going to happen.

Kaiba: This will be interesting.

Pegasus: I haven't spoken for ages.

YBakura: How is your eye?

Pegasus: It is hard to reattach.

YBakura: You have left it with me.

Sam: Which Gods?

Malik: The mighty Gods Ra, Anubis, Osiris and Baal

Daniel: I thought that we killed Ra and Osiris. And Anubis disappeared.

Jack: Well apparently their not dead.

Mokuba: Why are these people obsessed with death?

Kaiba: Who cares?

Teal'c: Who are you?

Yugi: Why do people keep asking questions?

YBakura: Everyone shut up. I need to destroy SG1 to please the gods.

Jack: Their not real Gods.

YBakura, Malik & Yami: (Gasp)

Malik: Wait, we already knew that.

YBakura: We're just doing this cos its fun.

Yami: And they have our Gods names, and the fact that their evil is a bonus.

Sam: Are you all evil?

Bakura: No.

Marik: No.

YBakura: Yes, I send people to the shadow realm and I'm a tomb robber.

Malik: Yes, I've tried to rule the world.

Yugi: No.

Yami: Maybe, I'm dark but not evil. And Yugi won't let me destroy things.

Pegasus: I'm not really evil. But I'm crazy.

Kaiba: Not hard to guess.

Mokuba: I'm not evil.

Kaiba: No.

Daniel: Okay then.

YBakura: Let's destroy them.

Malik: I agree.

Yami: I want to help.

Yugi, Marik & Bakura: NO DESTORYING!

Yami: Only a little.

Malik: It won't take long.

YBakura: Try and stop me!

Kaiba: I told you, no fighting and/or destroying in front of my little brother. He has already heard enough of your geek fairy tales to poison his mind.

Marik: What is wrong with you, Kaiba? You have seen Shadow games, you and your brother have had your souls locked in cards, you lost your soul and had it sent to feed a monster, you have experienced the power of Egyptian god cards and saw their power, you have a legendary dragon card, you've faced an evil Atlantian freak, seen monsters flying in the air and have been attacked by the servants of Dartz, can read Egyptian and have had all kinds of things happen to you and seen some of the weirdest things on Earth and loads of other things. Yet you still don't believe in anything.

Kaiba: It's all some kind of hocus-pocus mind game.

Mokuba: Seto, he has a point.

Kaiba: Magic is not real, Mokuba. Maybe we should go.

Yugi: You are really determined not to believe aren't you?

Kaiba: So?

Jack: If you don't mind me and my team will be leaving now.

YBakura: No your not.

Malik: We still need to sacrifice you to the all powerful Gods.

Daniel: That does not sound good.

Sam: I think we should run.

Teal'c, Jack, Daniel and Sam got up and ran for their lives. Until they met a sudden wall and ran head first into it. Yami Bakura, Malik and Yami stood over them.

Malik: I think we should wait until they wake up.

YBakura: I agree. It will be more fun.

* * *

With me.

* * *

SM: I think they would wait. 

Yami: Of course they would, their savages.

Malik: Shut it, Pharaoh!

Mokuba: Will I see them get destroyed?

SM: Did I say they were going to get destroyed. I love SG1; I won't let the Yami's destroy them.

YBakura: Then why are we doing this.

SM: Because the God's want you to.

R&R, please


	3. Great weird Shaman's!

SM: Hiya. I have finally seen the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie.

Now, I can't be bothered to write a separate ficcy for the Shaman King Characters and their starting to get annoyed at me so I'm adding them to this one.

Len: That is insulting.

SM: And yeah. So I'm going to use the names from the English anime show for them because otherwise I will start to confuse myself, which isn't particularly hard.

Yami: Why are you adding other shows to ours?

SM: Because you are boring if you're alone. Now I need someone to read the disclaimer. And I chose Zeke.

Zeke: Why me?

SM: Because you and Len interrupted my notice in the Teen Titans fic.

Zeke: Pick the Tao to do it then.

SM: Don't sulk and I'm going to pick you cos he gets his punishment later. So do as I say or it will be worse for you.

Zeke: Fine. SaturnMax does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Stargate SG1, The Egyptian gods and the characters for Shaman King, otherwise she would destroy Lyserg and Jacko (Chocolove) and would have Len as the Shaman King, though I have no idea why him.

SM: Because I like him best.

Len: 0-o, 0.0

* * *

Random Place.

* * *

Pegasus: I have finally got my millennium eye back in!

Kaiba: Great, now he going to be even more crazy then he already is.

Mokuba: Seto, maybe you watch what you say.

Pegasus: Yes Kaiba boy, listen to your little brother or I might decide to steal his soul again.

Kaiba: You wouldn't dare you wack job.

Mokuba: Please don't let him take me again.

At that very moment YBakura and Malik come in with the crew of SG1 in tow, Yami was following them. And Yugi, Bakura and Marik followed their Yami's.

Daniel: Help me!

Jack: What's the point of helping you, you'd just die again and then come back.

Malik: Shut up mortals!

Kaiba: Are you geeks still going on about sacrificing them to the Gods of Egypt.

YBakura: We are going to.

Kaiba: What's taking so long then?

Malik: They won't let us! (Pointing his finger at Marik, Bakura and Yugi.)

Jack (talking to Mokuba): Hey, kid, help us out here. Untie us so we can escape from these loons.

Mokuba: I don't know. . .

Kaiba: Don't talk to them Mokuba.

Mokuba: But their going to kill them.

YBakura: Don't interfere with our plans to please the Gods.

Sam: Are we going to die?

Teal'c: I fear that if we don't act fast that may be true.

Jack: Yeah but we always come back. Well at least Daniel will.

Daniel: Can you stop it with the dieing talk.

Yami: Be silent mortals!

Yugi: Yami, stop it!

Yami: Sorry.

Suddenly a big black hole appeared in the sky and dumped the cast of Shaman King in a pile on the floor then disappeared. (I couldn't think of a good reason why they should be their so I took the easy way out.) It was Trey, Yoh, Zeke, Len and Rio.

Trey: Get off me I'm at the bottom of the pile.

Len: Tell the person on the top to get off.

Trey: Who's on the top?

Zeke: Me! (Sitting on the top comfortably.)

Yoh: This is not fun.

Rio: Everyone heard master Yoh. So everyone get off.

Len: Then why don't you tell Zeke to get off!

Yugi: Who are you!

Yoh (Silly smile): Hi there.

Trey: I'm still crushed down here!

Zeke: Well I'm comfortable.

Yoh: Hey, Zeke do mind getting off of us.

Zeke: Yes.

Yoh: Oh come on Onii-chan.

Zeke: Alright then, Otouto.

Zeke jumps of the top of the pile and eventually they all managed to be standing upright.

Yugi: Who are you?

Trey: My names Trey Racer.

Len: Or Horohoro. I'm Len Tao.

Rio: I'm Rio. (I have no idea what his last name is.)

Yoh: I'm Yoh Asakura.

Zeke: . . .

Yoh: This is my Onii-chan, Zeke.

Yugi: Hi I'm Yugi Moto.

(And everyone else introduces themselves, even the team of SG1 because even if you are about to get sacrificed to the Gods it is still polite to introduce yourself.)

Yoh: So what's going on?

Malik: We are going to sacrifice SG1 for the glory of the Egyptian Gods!

Yami: You are such a big show off.

Marik: No one is going to be sacrificed!

YBakura: Yes they are. And unless you want to be sacrificed to I suggest you back off!

Bakura: Don't speak to him like that!

Trey: Is it always like this?

Yugi: No. This is a calm day.

Trey: 0.o

Mokuba: I don't like this Seto.

Kaiba: Who cares?

Pegasus: I have said two lines!

Kaiba: And now you've said three.

Len: This is boring.

Yoh: Lighten up Len unless that black hole comes back were stuck here.

Jack: There was a black hole? And I missed it!

Daniel: Umm… Jack that's how they got here, about two minutes ago. We all saw it.

Jack: Really?

Sam: Yes, sir.

Jack: I don't remember seeing it.

Daniel: Well you did.

Malik: Sacrifice!

Trey: That was random.

Yoh: **Kore wa hen desu. **(This is weird.)

Zeke: Can everyone stop acting weird and find a way for us to get home.

Yoh: Why do you want to go home so badly Onii-chan.

Zeke: Because, Otouto, I want to go and destroy all the weak mortals.

Len: I thought you gave up on that after Yoh beet you.

Zeke: NO! I will destroy all the weak mortals because I have to. I can never stop.

Yoh: Why don't you try not destroying everyone?

Bakura: He's just as bad as our Yami's. They want to destroy everyone as well.

Zeke: Really. So you want to destroy mortals as well?

Malik: Yes they all must die.

YBakura: And we can sacrifice them to the gods.

Zeke: Want to help me cause mass mayhem.

Malik: Okay.

YBakura: Yeah why not.

Yami: What about the sacrifices to the Gods?

Malik: Look after them for us will you Pharaoh.

Yami: Okay.

Zeke: Come with me!

Zeke summons Spirit of Fire (don't ask me how he got there he just does) and jumps onto him. Malik and YBakura join him.

Len: Well this is all boring.

Zeke: Want to join us to cause mayhem to innocent people. I know you like destruction; you used to do it a lot. So want to come?

Len: Sure why not.

(Takes out quand and does some fancy swishing with it before joining Zeke on SoF)

Trey: Wait Len!

Rio: How could you betray us like that Short pants?

Yoh: Hope you have fun.

Rio & Trey: 0o0

Yoh: They'll be back.

And with that SoF takes flight.

* * *

Back with me.

* * *

SM: Wasn't that . . . weird.

Len: Do I really get to cause destruction again?

SM: Wait and find out.

Yoh: You don't want to destroy people do you?

Len: shrug

SM: Read & Review.

Zeke: Yes. Do what she says! And complain that SM should make a separate Shaman King ficcy.

SM: I take requests. So if you want me to write a ficcy for any show, then just ask, but as you can tell Zeke and Len want me to do a separate SK ficcy. If anyone has any requests for another set of characters to be in this ficcy then just ask me to put them in. But you have to review to do that! HAHAHAHA! So you will have to review! HAHAHAHAHA!

Sorry had a moment there. So please R&R.


End file.
